


going to Daddies trailer

by kittypithers



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Adorable Jensen, Cockles, Cuddles and fluff, Daddy Jensen, Domestic Jensen, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Reads Disney, M/M, Misha is broken, Misha is little, Protective Jensen, Sad Misha, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha breaks and heads to Jensen, jensen looks after his boyfriend because he loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going to Daddies trailer

Jensen was sat in his trailer watching all the clips he could find on the internet of Misha. If anyone would find out that his nights were spent pining over his boyfriend then he would surely be mocked about it. Jensen never really thought about himself as the type to be soppy or romantic in fact he never really thought about himself to be the type to have a boyfriend, he had always been the shy and reserved type that dated pretty women and Misha definitely wasn't a pretty woman. 

A scene with future Cas popped up on the recommended section of his you tube page and he plopped the video open relaxing further into the sofa to watch it. He remembered vividly filming that scene in the cabin, how hot Misha had looked he had been glad to do the scene in one take because it had been hard enough on him. He remembered how hard he had been and the small groan he had to suppress when Misha had stretched. The worst part was his co-star had known exactly what he was doing to Jensen and just winked at him when he had his back to the camera. 

Jensen closed his eyes letting his imagination take over, he imagined doing a scene like that but Cas would be naked and hard, the angel would blush a pretty shade of scarlet and Dean would bite his lip. Jensen never revealed his little Destiel kink to Misha but seriously enjoyed reading all the smutty fanfiction in his spare time. A loud knock on the trailer door drew Jensen out of his head space and back to reality. He groaned and got up rubbing his hand over his face to clear any dirty thoughts he had been having. He opened the trailer door and Misha was stood outside, he looked so small with his thumb tucked in his mouth and tear stained cheeks, Jensen knew that Misha had broken again so he quickly pulled him into the trailer looking from left to right making sure he hadn't been seen coming over but thankfully it was already late and most people were tucked away in their own spaces. 

The producers had been tough on Misha recently and Jensen had known it would only be a matter of time until he broke and returned to his little head space, he was glad that Misha remembered to come to his trailer when it happened. “Hey Misha, are you okay baby?” He cooed gently pulling his baby closer to his body. Misha shook his head and sobbed violently around his thumb. Jensen reached past him to the drawer in the kitchen part of his trailer and pulled Misha's dummy out of it, he gently clasped Misha's wrist tugging the thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the dummy. He tugged the man softly to the sofa plopping him in one of the seats before lifting another to reveal the secret compartment hiding the stuff he kept for his baby. He pulled out a colouring book and some pencils as well as a light blue stuffed elephant. Misha latched onto the elephant as soon as Jensen handed it to him and Jensen smiled softly to himself pulling a collection of Disney stories for Misha to choose from. 

“Do you want me to read you a story baby, or do you want to do some colouring first?” Misha shook his head and Jensen pulled the seat back down hiding the compartment again, he walked over to the television and slipped Nemo into the player. Misha smiled slightly around the dummy in his mouth and Jensen felt his heart melt, sure the man was his boyfriend most of the time but Jensen loved it when he was his baby too. He had always wanted to be a daddy he just never imagined the opportunity would come like this. He fell into the sofa and pulled his baby into his arms so the smaller man was laid slightly over his chest. 

“Love you Daddy.” Misha slurred around the dummy.

“I love you too baby.” He said back placing a soft kiss to Misha's head. Half way through the movie Jensen got up leaning Misha against the cushions as he made two bowls of ice-cream with chocolate chips sprinkled on top and chocolate sauce. He handed a little plastic bowl to Misha with a small spoon that had aeroplane wings, Misha didn't need these things when he was like this but Jensen loved giving them to him anyway it made both of them feel special, they even had a little bottle with a tiger on the front that Jensen liked to fill with strawberry milkshake for his baby to drink during story time. Misha tucked in happily to his bowl of ice-cream his eyes glued to the movie on the television, Jensen slowly ran his fingers through the man's hair. “I love you more then anything baby.” He whispered tugging him to snuggle up to his side when he had finished the ice-cream. They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence and then Misha did some colouring as Jensen praised him gently for keeping in the lines. 

He stood and made a strawberry milkshake in the bottle before handing it to Misha, he laid the other man to the bed with the elephant tucked under his arm. They relaxed down and Misha curled under Jensens arm so he could see the pictures in the book, they read through two books while Misha fights off sleep but his yawns got more frequent and Jensen stroking his arm really didn't help and sleep finally caught up with him. Jensen finished the story even though he could hear Misha snoring softly, he put the book down and snuggled the smaller man closer falling asleep to the sound of Misha's evened out breaths.

When Jensen woke up in the morning he felt cold, he reached over but his bed was empty and cold so it had been empty a while. He rolled over and opened his eyes looking around before hearing the shower. He smiled knowing that Misha was back to normal if he was showering so he just got up and cleared the trailer washing everything up and storing all the stuff in the secret compartment under the sofa. 

“Hey Jen.” Misha said walking in. Jensen looked around and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey gorgeous.” He walked up and placed his hands on his boyfriends hips. He leaned forwards to place a gentle kiss on the smaller mans lips allowing Misha to take control of the kiss if he wanted to deepen it. Misha deepened the kiss spinning Jensen so the taller man had his back pressed against the wall, they both let their hands roam freely over each others bodies.

“Sorry about last night baby.” Misha said turning his face away bashfully.

“Don't you ever apologize for that Mish, you know I will always be here for you no mater what.” He nuzzled his boyfriends cheek with his nose. “You know I love you no matter what. Can you remember what set you off?” 

Misha nodded and closed his eyes. “I got a call, from my ex wife. She wanted to talk about the arrangements we have with the kids and I guess I just lost it, she was talking about filming breaks and when I should see the boys and about my new relationship and I-I don't know Jen I just couldn't think and I just broke.” He sobbed slightly and Jensen tugged his boyfriend in tight.

“I'll help you baby, we'll face whatever happens together.”

“Promise?”

“Guarantee.”

“Love you Jen.” He whispered into Jensens neck kissing gently on the sensitive flesh there.

“Love you too Misha.”


End file.
